


ревность

by qusarasil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Doomed Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Unrequited Love, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qusarasil/pseuds/qusarasil
Summary: „эмили поджимает губы. смотрит, как любимый человек целует другого, смотрит, как любимый человек влюблён, но не в неё. ей больно, очень, она держится из последних сил. эта игра в любовь утомила девушку уже давно, но не может её закончить. улыбается при свете дня и плачет в подушку ночью. сжимает до скрипа ткани, бьёт кулаком об стену, продолжая всхлипывать.“





	ревность

**Author's Note:**

> при написании вдохновлялся композицией:  
> Life And Death – Michael Giacchino.
> 
> небольшая зарисовка с моими ос (оригинальными персонажами). что-то вроде ау, если бы эмили после отказа не выдержала и покончила с собой.

_my life don't mean that much to me  
so i'm living for you  
yeah, i'm living for you  
and you can't stand the sight of me  
  
_

эмили поджимает губы. смотрит, как любимый человек целует другого, смотрит, как любимый человек влюблён, _но не в неё_. ей больно, очень, она держится из последних сил. эта игра в любовь утомила девушку уже давно, но не может её закончить. улыбается при свете дня и плачет в подушку ночью. сжимает до скрипа ткани, бьёт кулаком об стену, продолжая всхлипывать.

а любимому человеку эти страдания не видны. он видит улыбку и думает, что всё хорошо. „но нихера не хорошо,” – добавляет про себя эмили, выдавливая очередную натянутую лыбу. идёт время, чувства не уходят. девушка задыхается в них, тонет и не видит выхода. ей всё также больно. нет сил заклеивать пластырями израненное сердце. а она всё улыбается, притворно радуется, но молчит.

прошёл год, пять, десятилетие. чувства плотно укоренились в сердце. они росли вместе с ней. грёбаная любовь не позволяет дышать, душит, душит, но перед самой смертью отпускает. и так по кругу. эмили рвёт волосы на голове, сбивает костяшки пальцев от стену, но не может избавиться от этого. любимый человек счастлив, улыбается и милуется со своим партнёром, не замечая, как лучший друг медленно умирает с каждым днём.

девушка не выдерживает. чувства давно осточерствели, хочется разорвать их как лист бумаги, да нельзя. она собирается с духом, вдох, выдох.

„– мы можем поговорить? – взгляд голубых глаз выбивает весь дух из груди и вместе с ним выветривается уверенность. глаза сощуриваются, голова по-птичьи склоняется.”  
„– конечно, а о чём? – озадаченно спрашивает мягкий голос и эмили продолжает тонуть. её тело будто вовсе не её, будто сделано не из мяса и костей, а из ваты. она не может сдвинуться с места, отупело глядя на неё.“

голубые глаза наполняет интерес, она подходит близко, слишком близко, глядя на застывшую эмили. а та и слова произнести не может, настолько ошеломлена. рот открывается и сразу же закрывается. она отводит взгляд, нервно сжимает край футболки.

вновь старается собрать рассыпавшееся на части самообладание. глубокий вдох, выдох и слова резко вырываются. „я люблю тебя, чёрт возьми!”. голубые глаза тухнут, между бровей пролегает складка. немой вопрос застывает в воздухе. эмили моргает, сама не понимая, зачем сказала это. она отступает назад, будто загнанный в ловушку зверь. в ответ видит лишь недоумение.

_тишина._

нервный смех. „это ведь шутка, верно? пошутили и хватит”. сердце эмили окончательно разбивается, что не склеить его больше ни одним клеем, ни одним пластырем. нет брит, это не было шуткой.

вновь наступает тишина. в голове у брит не складывается паззл, она не может понять, что упустила из виду. в этот момент входная дверь хлопает, оставляя её наедине с противоречащими мыслями. голова разрывается от боли.

эмили не видит смысла дожидаться ответа он и так ей ясен. она бежит, не знамо от кого. от себя или от правды? ноги сами несут её. дорога на крышу была уже родной. девушка царапает руки об проржавевшую лестницу, но будто не замечает этого. щёлкает зажигалка. эмили шипит, обжигаясь об огонь. отбрасывает её вместе с пачкой сигарет и зарывается руками в волосы. всхлипывает. как она могла так облажаться? ненависть к себе и этим ёбанным чувствам как никогда прежде захлёстывают её, затуманивая рассудок.

она вскакивает со своего места, как сумасшедшая, дёргаясь. равнодушно смотрит вниз, в пустоту. _шаг_. пожарная лестница жалобно скрипит. _шаг_. на другом конце крыши слышится вскрик. _шаг_. пол под ногами исчезает.

_исчезает и мир, обволакивая в приятную пустоту._

**Author's Note:**

> песня, в начале главы: Lonely - Palaye Royale.


End file.
